


The New Look

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Closeted, Closeted Character, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hair, Hair Kink, Haircuts, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 8: SpringFandom: Stranger thingsSteve and Billy are secretly dating but there's something silly that could force them apart.Oneshot/drabble





	The New Look

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this artwork](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/444032) by h.ospice. 



Steve Harrington smiled into the kiss as he was pushed back against the wall a little bit more. No one else was around, so he felt okay doing this. It would be different when it had been Nancy or someone else but—

But Billy Hargrove was a guy.

Luckily for both of them Steve didn’t mind. He did however pull away from the kiss, his hands gently on his boyfriend’s chest to hold him back just a little bit.

“…get a haircut, Hargrove, or else I’m never kissing you again.”

Billy smirked. “A haircut, huh, Princess?” Steve shivered in pleasure at the old pet name; and he knew he definitely noticed. It was part of the reason why he did it too. “We’ll see.”

* * *

 

A little bit later Steve was waiting for Billy to show up again. He leaned against the front of his car in the parking lot, his head down. Suddenly though, he felt hands on his knees, and he looked up.

Billy grinned at him, sunglasses on. His jeans were tight and Steve could see his chest through his shirt but that’s not what he was looking at right now.

He had gotten his long honey curls cut short. And it looked really good.

“…how’s this look, Princess?”


End file.
